


Super League Tournament

by cymyguy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Biting, Hook-Up, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Professional athletes, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: Hinata slides his hands down, roping them around Kageyama’s base, and gives a long twist up to his peeping cockhead, encouraging it to slink out fully into his palm.“Ah—Nata—”Then someone tries to come in. Hinata hears the main door clunk shut and kicks his foot out behind him, meeting the door when it’s just cracked open and forcing it shut.“This room is occupied!” he calls out in English.They hear a woman on the other side. “Occupied? Are we at a hotel?”“Sorry!”They hear the main door clunk shut again.“We should’ve done this in a closet when we were 20, not 30,” Kageyama grumps.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Super League Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020, day 5  
> Prompt: biting

Hinata had a long cold streak coming into this season. It’s still painful for him to go over it, but if you must know…At the end of 2023, Asas took a bruising loss in the Super League Tournament. They didn’t make the quarterfinals. Kageyama won against some other team.

Ok, it hasn’t been a cold streak in every respect, because they did go to the 2024 Olympics together, had a hell of a time in Paris and, oh yeah, they won gold and became national heroes. Hinata still gets the high in his sleep sometimes. Kageyama had watched him quite avidly while he did his yoga in Olympic village. And the place was teeming with condoms and random boners, just like the Olympics before that, but they hadn’t played as opponents, and that was the wordlessly established rule, so they hadn’t taken a shot at each other the whole time. In that way, it stretched out his cold streak.

Right in between Paris and the big year-end tournament, Hinata had sustained his injury. He sat on the sidelines as his team went down to Kageyama’s. He was let out of his contract with the Brazil team, intent on taking care of himself with the utmost thoroughness. He returned to Japan, and sat out of an entire professional season, rehabilitating. He spent the next season back with the Jackals, but Kageyama was still overseas in the Super League, and they didn’t meet that year either.

But it’s finally 2027. November in New York City. The Super League Tournament. He’s 31 years old. There’s a chance for redemption, and a chance to reach out and grab his fate by the shoulder once again.

Their buses pull up a mere minute apart, at the stadium where they’re to face off for their first game, he and Kageyama. Hinata spies and hails him with a hearty shout.

Kageyama turns, lips already quirking. He looks strikingly tall today. It might be the caramel brown wool coat that falls to his ankles. He also looks tan. It might be the black turtleneck rising above the coat’s collar. He wears black trousers and black sneakers with his endorsement brand’s logo. They converge on the sidewalk, and Hinata scoffs.

“Are you a trendsetter now?”

He’s noted this change previously, through pictures. Kageyama has already been on the cover of several non-sports themed magazines. Vogue is probably his next scheduled shoot.

“Oh,” Kageyama says, with a very casual glance at himself. “I hired Miwa as my part time stylist a few years ago. My agent thought I should have one.”

Hinata scoffs again. He is a well-known athlete everywhere in the world that volleyball is appreciated, in spite of his recent step back from it. But Kageyama has surpassed him once again, as a big _celebrity_ , with fan pages and admirers and influence. Not that he would ever ask him to wait up. Hinata finds himself grinning, though he tries to shake his head in a disapproving manner at his friend.

His fine-featured friend, who looks his 30 years, and looks it very well. He supposes it’s still the vestiges of their partnership that feed Hinata that tiny burn of pride, at the times when it’s most apparent Kageyama has taken good care of what he was given, _and_ what he’s worked for.

“You haven’t shaved,” Kageyama observes.

“We’re old men now, Kageyama. _I_ don’t try to hide it.”

“It’s orange, not gray,” he scowls. Hinata rolls his eyes.

“No getting emotional over my recovery today.” He claps him on the back and starts to walk away.

“It’s good to finally see you again.”

Hinata turns, and Kageyama’s smirking, but there’s a soft pinprick of brightness in his eyes.

He’s been on all season, like he never left the top, which was how he intended to come back, was why he’d taken the full year in the V League to retune every single part of his body and his game sense. He wasn’t going to return to the highest level without returning to Kageyama’s. His team is young, however, and hasn’t dominated this season, hence why they’ve been placed as the number 2 to Kageyama’s powerhouse number 1 in the same pool. They’ve never had a chance to beat each other twice in the same tournament.

When the game is over, Hinata is the one halfway to seizing that chance.

More and more throughout the season he’s been pushing the younger guys to take the lead on press conferences. He’s no star on this team anyway, he’s the ever-steady veteran. It’s going to be a quick conference, for pool play, so Hinata excuses himself from it and encourages the others to go. He himself leaves the locker room without changing, and hustles down the nearest corner past more locker rooms, all empty since theirs is the last game of the evening. He swerves around the next right and there’s Kageyama entering the hall, also in his uniform. A blue one. Hinata’s been waiting years for that.

They speed up to each other and stop, shoes touching.

“Kageyama,” Hinata croons, grinning helplessly, “You started to miss losing to me, didn’t you.”

He glances at the nearest locker room door and goes to push it open. He ushers Kageyama inside. The door swings closed and traps them in darkness, but he knows where the door to the tiny trainers’ supply room is, and shoves Kageyama through it. He pins his body against the back cabinet with his hips, pins his head with his mouth. Kageyama flings his arm out and struggles over Hinata’s shoulder, before the light flicks on above them. Hinata’s lids flutter, but he doesn’t need to lift them to lock onto Kageyama’s lips or grab his hamstrings.

“It’s good to—see you again,” Hinata garbles into his mouth.

“I’ll be—the one to beat you—in the championship.”

“How—you like—being in—your thirties?” Hinata lifts one hand from his thigh and claps it hard against his ass. “Doesn’t seem like much has changed.”

“I think it’s—starting to look different—my play too—mm—”

“I—I get that.”

“It’s good to have you here,” Kageyama says. “But next game—I’m beating—your ass—into the ground, Hinata.”

Hinata chuckles, maybe too joyfully for this particular moment, but there’s a different air around this business than he remembers there being before. Of course it’s been fucking _years_ , so his memory might not be all that accurate.

“You did miss me.” He grins, then lazily dips his tongue back behind Kageyama’s lip. “How’ve you—been? I never—see you anymore.”

“We’ve talked on the phone.” Kageyama holds his face, but still allows himself to be rocked into the cabinet by Hinata’s hips.

“Yeah, once every—two months? You were my—friend—Kageyamm—mm—I—I want to know—how you’re—doing—ah—” He wrestles his mouth away and drops it to his neck.

“Then you should’ve c—called more often.”

Hinata clucks his tongue, with a smile against the hallow of Kageyama’s throat. He licks hot and slow up its column.

“Well, now I can see for myself.”

He jerks Kageyama around, groping his ass for a moment before pulling the shorts and wet stretchy boxer briefs right down. It’s the fact that Kageyama could resist being moved so easily, but doesn’t, rather gives himself up totally to it, that gets Hinata so wired. It’s the agreement, and Kageyama still honors it.

“You look good in this one,” Hinata husks behind his ear, hands moving up under his uniform top. “But I have to take it off.” He whips it over his head and behind them.

Kageyama makes an exasperated snort.

“You know how I like you best,” Hinata shrugs. He drops his own shorts and presses his cock between Kageyama’s cheeks, screwing him hard into the cabinet doors. He runs his hands up and down his sides, in the process of changing shape. They’ve already changed before his eyes, in very subtle ways. He squeezes his pecs, knowing it floods both their cocks with blood. Then he slides his hands down, roping them around Kageyama’s base, and gives a long twist up to his peeping head, encouraging it to slink out fully into his palm.

“Ah—Nata—”

Then someone tries to come in. Hinata hears the main door clunk shut and kicks his foot out behind him, meeting the door when it’s just cracked open and forcing it shut.

“This room is occupied!” he calls out in English.

They hear a woman on the other side. “Occupied? Are we at a hotel?”

“Sorry!”

They hear the main door clunk shut again.

“We should’ve done this in a closet when we were 20, not 30,” Kageyama grumps.

Hinata laughs.

“Embarrassed, Kageyama-kun?” He traces up the line of his shoulder blade with his tongue. “You’re just worried because you have them all fooled. Putting that heart in your autographs…Don’t want them to see you like this, huh?”

After what he said sinks under his own skin, he wishes he hadn’t picked up every one of Kageyama’s nailcare habits, as he tries to dig them deep into his hips.

“What are you talking about,” Kageyama puffs.

“They think you’re so good, polite and well-behaved. You’re not being very good right now—” Hinata presses his knee up between Kageyama’s thighs, as his mouth travels toward his neck. “But only we know that.”

“Is that a problem?”

Hinata lets him feel his smile against his neck. Kageyama knows, that he knows, that Kageyama’s always read him like a book with one page in it. He turns his head and bites the arch of Kageyama’s neck.

“Ah!”

So his teeth work better than his nails. Hinata watches blood rush up in the indents where he broke the skin, but it holds there, none of it dribbling out.

“No problem,” he hums, brushing some hair away from his ear. Kageyama has let it grow out in the back, thick enough that it’s almost resisting its perfect lie. Hinata’s hand is drawn up into it, fisting and pulling down, and he strains on his tiptoes as he leans around to the exposed place under Kageyama’s jaw, pressing and kneading with his tongue before he latches with his lips and sucks.

“Mm,” he hums, letting that familiar taste of sweat sting on his tongue. Then he pinches a bit of skin between his teeth, and it flinches in his grip.

“Hi—”

Hinata flits from his neck down to his shoulder. He squeezes the jutting muscle between his teeth, feels how the tendons are stacked, presses on them harder, and rubs his palm into the back of Kageyama’s head. Kageyama leans into it, choking a little, then pops out a gasp when Hinata releases his shoulder. There’s a ring of nice red dashes left behind. He eases his grip on Kageyama’s hair and lets his fingers trickle down his neck, smoothing over the other shoulder. He grips this one with wet lips and sucks, squeezing at Kageyama’s sides when his body tenses. He nips him savagely, already sucking and wetting it soothingly by the time Kageyama’s yip escapes him. He kisses his neck. Then he pulls back on his hips, pressing against him firmly, until his cock is enveloped between his cheeks.

“Ah—”

Hinata goes up and down on his tiptoes, quickly creating a burn of friction on their skin. Kageyama hisses.

“Kageyamaaa,” he says with a big smile, “I missed you…”

“Dumbass,” he sighs when Hinata pulls away.

Hinata reaches down and starts tugging up his kneepads. Kageyama sees from the corner of his eye and scowls.

“I’m an old man Kageyama, quit judging me.”

“Quit saying that.”

He drops to the floor on his pads. He tugs Kageyama’s shorts down around his ankles, then forms his hands to the bottoms of his cheeks, and slowly moves up with his grip. He pulls his cheeks apart with his thumbs, leans close and huffs a hot breath against his hole.

“F—Fuck you.”

Kageyama swivels his hips away. Hinata follows them. He breathes against him again, holding Kageyama still when he squirms, and flicks at his cheek with his tongue. He doesn’t make out what Kageyama grumbles. Hinata lifts his head to the peak of his left cheek, and nips him. Kageyama’s knee collides with the cabinet.

“—fuck—”

Hinata smooshes his face against his cheek and gnaws at it, jaw dragging, teeth clamping. He licks up to the top of his cheek and sinks back down, snatching up teethfuls of skin and tugging before he sinks lower, tugging again, and sinks lower, tugging again.

“Fu—hu—Hina—nata—”

“Hmm?” he questions, a mouthful of ass between his teeth. He releases and softens his lips to the spot, milking his skin.

He moves to the right cheek, peppering it with kisses first, then teases of his teeth, then finally a solid bite.

“Fuck! The hell Hinata!”

He licks his lips as he admires the welt. Then he pokes his head around Kageyama, looking at his red hot cock, shiny with its own drippings, almost pushing against his belly. Then he glances up at Kageyama’s face. He glares down at him. Hinata grins and pinches his ass.

“Hey!”

“As I suspected!” he cheers of the pent-up penis.

“Fucking dumbass…”

Kageyama begins the prelude to a pout, so Hinata ducks back to his work, and snakes his hand over Kageyama’s hip and into the smattering of fine hair at his base. He rests it there. Kageyama seems to hold his breath.

Hinata presses his open mouth to his cheek, then gives it a slow knead with his tongue. He hovers down to where his cheek meets his leg, gives it a prod with his tongue, then a little suck. Kageyama is panting, high above him. Hinata pushes his face between his legs, head lolled back as far as it can go, finds his balls with his lips, and gently suckles.

“Hi—Hinata—Hi—”

Hinata seizes a chunk of skin on his inner thigh and tugs. Kageyama cries out.

“Hinata I’m cah—”

Hinata starts jerking out his cock. Kageyama’s hand hits the back of his, aiming the cum stream at his stomach, away from the cabinet.

“Ah—Hinata—H—Hinata—”

He shoves his face into Kageyama’s ass and inhales his raw scent, feeling the shudders of his body against his cheeks.

“You could’ve let me keep my shirt,” Kageyama barks when he’s got a good breath in him.

“What would you wear back to your locker room?” Hinata grins. “My shirt?”

“Dumbass, I’m not going to wear your—”

Hinata stands up and turns Kageyama and kisses him, cupping his ass. Kageyama shoves space between his cummed up stomach and Hinata’s soiled chest.

“Now no one can wear your shirt, dumbass!”

Hinata bodies him up again and sucks on his throat.

“You’re being awfully loud for someone who was just worried about getting caught.”

“ _Not_ the neck,” he growls, pushing down on the top of Hinata’s head. Hinata whines into his tits. He starts to poke at one with his tongue. Kageyama sighs dramatically, but doesn’t resist when Hinata grips his biceps and begins an assault on his chest.

He nibbles his way around each pec perimeter, sinking his teeth in hard, or harder, until he’s satisfied with every mark. He only draws blood once, using his finger to stopper it as he goes on drooling and taking bites. When he starts to go at his nipples, Kageyama lifts his hand and grips his hair. He holds him in close and tugs him away in a rhythm that starts to match Hinata’s flicks of tongue and tweaks of teeth.

“Ah—Ngh—nhh—Ah! Hina—ah—mm…”

“Kaguhma—” he says around his bud, “You ‘ave lube?”

Kageyama looks disapprovingly at him, then reaches beside him to pull open the cabinet. He sticks his arm in and comes out with a bottle.

“Pfft! You checked the supply closet beforehand?”

“I knew you’d come running for me,” he hits back, “Whether you won or lost.”

“Why do the trainers keep lube on hand?”

“It has lots of uses, dumbass.”

He cackles as he squirts some out and tosses the bottle onto a shelf beside them. He lifts under Kageyama’s knee and spreads one leg from the other. He doesn’t announce his intentions, but he starts carefully, and forces himself to continue carefully as Kageyama widens to two, then three fingers. He’s simultaneously been giving his left tit a workover; Kageyama’s body lurches, sometimes violently, whenever Hinata catches his nipple in his teeth. Kageyama has a vengeful grip on his arms, rocking both of them around, but he can’t shake him off where Hinata’s latched. He chews at him like candy, face not coming away from his chest for some time as he swirls three fingers around inside him, making Kageyama shaky on his foot.

“Hinata, you should—huh—hurry up. The press is probably finishing already.”

“Damn.”

He pops his fingers out and wipes them on his shirt, studies his work on his pec for just a second, then pats his thigh with a cheery grin.

“Won’t take me long.”

He bends down to pull the condom out of his shoe, tears it open and rolls it on. Kageyama levels him with the ninth or tenth fed-up glower of the evening. He hiccups when Hinata hikes his leg up next to them.

“Hope you can still take me, old man.”

“Hinata, I’m gonna kick your ass and leave you here with your hard—Hah!”

Hinata doesn’t try to hide the bliss that tears at the edges of his devilish grin. He keeps his eyes cracked open, panting hot breaths at Kageyama’s chest as he shovels his cock into him.

“Oh—Oh yeah Kageyama. Ah—” He tugs his leg out to the side, spreading him wider. “Yeah—You still got it.”

“I should be saying that.”

Hinata locks eyes with him. Kageyama’s head is tilted, his mouth doing sly little things.

“What have you been doing the past three years?”

Hinata clucks his tongue and plows into him, rattling the cabinet. He knocks him into it a few more times as he finishes.

“Yes—Yes—Y—es—Huh…huh…”

He lets Kageyama’s leg down and winks at him, then grins.

Kageyama sticks the lube back in the cabinet as Hinata buries the condom under some bandage wrappers in the trash. They hike their shorts up, Hinata carrying his shirt as he follows Kageyama out of the supply room. Kageyama stops him and steps into the hall first. He checks both ways, then pulls Hinata out. Into a hug. It’s quick and firm around his arms, with a smart smack on his shoulder before Kageyama starts down the hall. He points at him as he’s walking away.

“You better not lose before I get to you. Don’t.”

The record in Hinata’s head skips and plays back the words, plays them back again, again. _Before I get to you_. As if he’s not the only one clawing his way up. Kageyama is clawing up from the other side. He hardly gets out his reply—

“ _You_ don’t!”

—before Kageyama is out of sight.

Fifteen minutes later, as he’s exiting with his team toward the bus, he gets a call.

“You chewed your initials into my chest?”

Hinata snorts. “Where are you right now, Kageyama? I hope no one can hear you.”

“What the fuck, dumbass.”

And he hangs up.

Kageyama’s never called him after sex before. Hinata was feeling mighty fine for all of a second there. Did he do something wrong? He was just teasing, like always, and Kageyama called him a dumbass more than enough times, so weren’t they even? But that last insult sounded a little harsh to his ears. It definitely had an edge compared to all the others. Was Kageyama genuinely angry with him just now?

Maybe he should’ve chosen the other tit? You know, the one that didn’t have his heart behind it.

“Oh, shit…”

**Author's Note:**

> It's about the sexual tension of a sports rivalry...


End file.
